KFC
This article is about the restaurant chain. For other uses, see KFC (disambiguation). Kentucky Fried Chicken 1952–1978 As of 2016, this logo is currently being used as an alternate logo for KFC advertisements. 1978–1991 In 1978, the logo was updated for the first time, and adopted a new design including the mansard roof and the cubic tower on the center front of their restaurants. Like the logo in 1952, and as of 2016, this logo is currently being used as an alternate logo for KFC advertisements. KFC 1991–1997 The 1991 logo was the first logo to have the company refer to itself as "KFC" rather than "Kentucky Fried Chicken". The reasoning KFC gave behind this was that the word "fried" was often associated with very unhealthy foods. However, the real reason was to get out of a legal and financial battle with the Commonwealth of Kentucky for the use of the name Kentucky. With this logo, the signature mansard roof on restaurants were updated from the brown shingles to the new red plastic strips. 1997–2006 This logo was designed by Landor Associates. Along with this logo, new and remodeled restaurants took away their mansard roof from the two previous logos, and now have a flat roof and awnings directly above the windows and entrances. The signature tower was made thicker and edgier with a flatter pyramid, and new restaurants placed the tower on one of the corners of the front end rather than in the middle, though remodeled restaurants usually kept the tower in the middle where they were when they were first built. This logo is still used at some locations. 2006–Present In 2006, the Colonel Sanders symbol was given a facelift, removing the wrinkles and replacing his tuxedo with an apron. The logo now has thicker lines on it, which help it stand out more. New and remodeled restaurants with this logo were updated once again, only with awnings flatter than from the previous logo and only above the windows where the tower stands, and have hanging black platforms with the words "WELCOME" and "DRIVE THRU" above the front doors and pick-up window, respectively. KFC2006Original.png KFC Logo.png KFC 2006 Full.png KFC 2006 Wordmark.svg|Wordmark Kfclogovectorwordmark.svg|Wordmark #1 24634.jpeg|Logo with slogan used from 2006 to 2010 752.jpg|Logo with slogan used from 2010 to 2012; used internationally until 2016 KFC SoGood.png|Logo with slogan used from 2010 to 2012; used internationally until 2016 KFC_New_Slogan_Since_2012.png|Logo with slogan used from 2012 to 2014 KFC Cricket 13-14.png|Green and gold logo, used in Australia during the 2013-14 Cricket Season KentucyFriedChickenLogo_1.jpg|This logo version was used for a short time during 2010. The wordmark resembles that of the 1952 logo. logo-kfc.png|Logo with slogan used internationally. KFC 2014.jpg|The company started using this throwback logo, homaging the 1952 and 1978 logos, on recent advertising starting in January 2014. This is used as a secondary logo for the company. kfcslogan2015.PNG|Alternate slogan used since 2015. kfc.jpg kfc-logo-ribbon.png External links *KFC Category:KFC Category:Restaurants Category:Kentucky Category:International Category:United States Category:Fast food Category:Restaurant chains in the United Kingdom Category:Restaurant chains in Australia Category:Yum! Brands Category:Chicken restaurants Category:Food and drink Category:Chicken Category:Restaurant chains in the United States Category:Restaurant chains in Canada Category:Restaurant chains in Sweden Category:Restaurant chains in Brazil Category:1952 Category:West Edmonton Mall Category:Kingsway Mall Category:Restaurant chains in the Philippines Category:Restaurant chains in Malaysia Category:Southgate Centre Category:Restaurant chains in Romania Category:Restaurant chains in Peru Category:Food and drink in the United States Category:Restaurant chains in Indonesia Category:Food and drink in the Philippines Category:Food and drink in the United Kingdom Category:Food and drink in India Category:Food and drink in Germany Category:Food and drink in Sweden Category:Food and drink in the Dominican Republic Category:Food and drink in Vietnam Category:Food and drink in the Middle East Category:Restaurant chains in Argentina Category:Food and drink in Colombia Category:Food and drink in Australia Category:Restaurant chains in Hungary Category:2006